Desires
by o0NayaRivera0o
Summary: Glee Kink Meme promt: Brittany gets a were!peen for 3-4 days a month. Because of all the were!hormones she is super horny the first day, all she can think of is sex. full promp inside
1. Chapter 1

**Desires**

**Chapter One**

**Response to this prompt at the glee kink meme:** Brittany gets a were!peen for 3-4 days a month. Because of all the were!hormones she is super horny the first day, all she can think of is sex and does inappropriate things like semi-humping santana in the hall as she bends over to pick something up etc and is eyeing up every girl she sees in school. Santana's all jealous but knows brittany would never cheat. At the end of the day Brittany has had enough and bend santana over something and fucks her roughly and desperately from behind, as she's super horny she can't wait for pleasantries, santana's used to it, afterwards brittany is back to normal (hormonally!)and is all apologetic. for the other 2-3 days they bonk like rabbits but its fluffy sex!

Established brittana please

Bonus if santana says something like "can you please not Look at rachel/quinn/tina/mercedes/miss pilsbury/miss holiday/whoever like that?" while they're at school and brittany is distracted by were!hormones!

Long prompt is long! :)

**Hope You Enjoy! First one...**

Santana makes her way through the hallways of McKinley High Monday morning. She rounds the corner headed for her locker when she sees Brittany leaning up against her own locker watching the people walk by her. Santana's face instantly lights up and she picks up her pace headed for the blonde. She stops abruptly though when she sees Rachel walk past Brittany, and the blonde's eyes travel up and down the smaller girls body as she licks her lips.

Anger flares in Santana's body and she storms over to the blonde stopping in front of her, making Brittany stand up straight and smile at her. "Hey San." Brittany almost moans out as she looks the Latina up and down pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"What the hell was that?" Santana demands folding her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the intense lust filled stare the blonde had on her.

Brittany moves her eyes from Santana's chest to her eyes as her eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "What?" She asks confused trying to keep her gaze on the brunette's face and not elsewhere.

"You just checked out man hands." Santana replies as Brittany's eyes once again drop down to her cleavage. She was wearing a low cut shirt and gave the blonde a great view. Santana follows the blonde's gaze and looks down at her chest before rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers trying to get Brittany's attention once again. "Brittany!" She shouts clearly annoyed.

Brittany jumps at the noise and quickly moves her eyes back up to meet Santana's angry ones. "I'm sorry San, but it's…that time…" She says, her voice lowering as her eyes dart around the hallway to make sure nobody was listening. Santana's eyes immediately perk up after hearing this and her anger fades away. "You know how I get. It's like I have no control…." The blonde trails off as her eyes follow Quinn down the hallway.

The time of the month Brittany was talking about was not her period, no. Once a month Brittany would grow a penis for a few days. At first Santana had been confused by this and the blonde thought she would never speak to her again, but Santana actually grew to love it, and looked forward to the days this would happen. The first day Brittany would grow the penis her hormones would be out of control. All she could think about all day long was sex. She wanted to fuck just about every girl who walked past her. Fortunately she had enough control to where she hadn't yet; only Santana.

Santana rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers brining Brittany's attention back to her once again. "Could you please stop checking everyone out? And don't ever look at Berry like that again. It's weird." she asks incredulously. "I am the only one who you should be checking out! Is that clear?" She asks, making the blonde nod her head and smile sheepishly.

Santana sighs and turns to her locker, opening it up as Brittany watches her with hungry eyes. She opens up her backpack and places a few books inside, knocking out a couple of pens in the process. "Fuck." Santana mumbles under her breath looking down at the fallen objects.

She leans over to pick them up and Brittany feels herself getting hard as she stares at Santana's ass. She can't help herself and takes a few steps closer to the Latina, pressing her crotch against Santana's ass. She puts her hands on the Latina's hips and starts rocking her hips grinding her growing erection into Santana's backside as a groan escapes her lips.

Feeling what Brittany was doing, Santana quickly stands up and spins around coming face to face with Brittany who was slowly fluttering her eyes opened at the loss of contact. "Fuck Santana, I'm so hard." The blonde groans grabbing one of Santana's hands.

Santana quickly snatches her hand away and looks down the hallway, thanking god or whoever that everyone had gone to class already. "I don't care. We're late. Come on." She says, dragging the blonde to their first class.

Brittany sat in her third period class trying her best to concentrate on what the teacher way saying. She was finding it hard to do because of the short skirt Tina was wearing as she sat right next to her. Her eyes kept traveling up the Asian girl's legs, leaning forward in hopes to see more. "Britt, are you okay?" Tina asks, looking at the blonde concerned.

Brittany quickly moves her eyes up to Tina's face and sits up straight in her seat. "Yeah fine." The blonde says offering her the best smile she could at the moment. She had been hard almost all day, and the pain was getting to be too much. She needed release and she needed it soon.

She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly types out a text .

**Sent: (10:34 am.) San, I'm so fucking hard right now. I need your tight little pussy baby. **

She puts her phone down on her desk and taps her fingers on the table top waiting impatiently for the Latina to text her back. She feels it vibrate on the desk and quickly picks it up opening the text.

**Santana (10: 38 a.m.) Mmm yeah? You want to fuck me hard until I cum all over your rock hard cock baby? **

Brittany feels her erection growing even more as she read over the Latina's text. Her hand unconsciously went down to the slight bulge in her pants, massaging her cock through her jeans as she text out her reply.

**Sent: (10:39) Fuck yes baby. I want to fill you up with my cum so much so that when you walk my jizz runs down your thighs. **

Brittany slides down in her seat as her hand continues its ministrations on her cock through her jeans, tilting her head back in pleasure as she imagined Santana's hands working her hard cock through her pants. "Brittany?" The blonde hears, causing her head to jerk up where she sees Tina standing over her looking down at her confused. "What's going on with you?" she asks concerned.

Brittany looks around the classroom and notices all the students leaving and quickly sits up in her seat. "Nothing. I got to go." She says, rushing out of the room leaving a very confused Tina behind. Brittany makes her way down the crowded in hall and rushes into the bathroom. There were a couple of cheerio's standing in front of the mirror fixing up their make-up, and they smile at her as she walks in.

Brittany can't help but let her eyes roam down each girl's body as their smiles turn in to confused faces. Brittany just gives them uneasy smiles before locking herself inside one of the stalls. She pulls out her cell phone and quickly texts Santana to meet her there as she hears the two girls exiting the bathroom.

She lets out a sigh and unbuttons her pants, freeing her huge cock from the confinements of her pants, with a relieved sigh. As she waits for Santana to come in or to respond she subconsciously wraps her right hand around her throbbing erection. Her head falls back against the wall in pleasure as she moves her hand up and down the thick shaft.

She hears the door open and lets out a sigh of relief and opens the stall door. She quickly closes it back though upon seeing Mercedes walk in the door. "Shit." The blonde mumbles under her breath, trying to be as still and as quiet as possible.

Brittany peaks through the crack of the stall door and sees Mercedes leaning over the sink messing with her hair in the mirror. The blonde can't help but let her eyes roam down to the darker girls ass as she continues stroking her cock. A few minutes later the blonde was growing aggravated. This wasn't enough for her to cum. She needed Santana.

A few seconds later the door opens once again, "Weezy." She hears Santana's voice say lowly. She peaks through the cracks and sees Mercedes straighten up glaring at the smaller woman. She sees Santana looking around the bathroom probably looking for her as Mercedes gathers up her things.

The darker girl walks out of the bathroom causing Brittany to release a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "San." She whispers hurriedly, opening the door of the stall.

Santana turns around and sees the blonde peaking out of the stall and smiles. The brunette opens the door wider and steps inside immediately seeing the blonde's erection. Smiling, Santana immediately drops to her knees and takes the blonde's huge cock into her hand. "You're so big." Santana moans out, pumping her hand up and down the 8 inch shaft.

Brittany throws her head back, colliding with the tile wall as she closes her eyes in pleasure. "Fuck, Santana I need you so bad. All I could think about today was fucking you." Brittany moans out, making Santana smirk.

The two girls hear the bathroom door open once again, and Brittany groans picking her head back up. She peaks through the crack and sees Mrs. Pillsbury walk past, walking into the stall next to them. The blonde then feels Santana's warm mouth wrap around her cock, making her eyes widen. "What are yo- The blonde whispers only to be cut off my Santana's lips on hers.

Santana pulls back after a moment and smiles at the blonde, "Sshh." She says before moving back down to her knees. She gives the blonde a devious smile before taking all 8 inches of Brittany's dick into her mouth.

Brittany's head once again collides with the cool tile as she tries her best to suppress a moan as she feels Santana's tongue winding around the head of her cock.

Santana's head starts bobbing up and down at a quick pace as Brittany's knuckles begin turning white as she gripped onto the side of the toilet. She had her eyes clenched shut and was biting down hard on her bottom lip trying to suppress any noise from coming out of her mouth at the risk of being caught by the do eyed counselor.

The girls hear the toilet next to them flush and heels clicking against the tile as she made her way over to the sink, turning the water on. The blonde took this as an opportunity in hoping the woman couldn't hear her and let out a small moan that she couldn't contain any longer.

Brittany was close and Santana knew it so she pulled back and left just the tip of Brittany's cock in her mouth as she started jacking Brittany off with her hand making sure that she would catch all of the cum in her mouth. "Give me your cum baby." Santana says quietly before reattaching her lips to the blonde's throbbing erection.

With a few more pumps Brittany cums in Santana's mouth letting out muffled cries as she placed her hand over her mouth. She thrusts her hips up fucking Santana's mouth through her orgasm, making sure the brunette took all of her cum, and the brunette did gratefully.

"Is someone in there?" They hear the small voice of Mrs. Pillsbury ask, making their eyes widen.

Santana pulls Brittany's dick out of her mouth creating a plopping sound as she did so. "Yeah it's just me, Santana." The brunette replies in her HBIC voice, hoping to just scare the woman away.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks concerned.

Santana rolls her eyes, and looks over to Brittany who nods her head telling her to answer, "Yeah I'm fine." The brunette replies, the annoyance in her voice evident.

"Are you sure?" the woman asks, clearly having no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

Santana lets out a sigh and motions for Brittany to tuck herself back into her pants. She stands up and opens the stall door just as Brittany was buttoning her pants up. "Yes I am very sure." She replies with a smirk.

Emma's eyes widen as she looks down at Brittany who was finishing up her pants, and had a lazy smile on her face. She looked back up at Santana who still had a smirk firmly placed on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest. She looked back over at the blonde who's eyes had wondered down the small woman's frame and landed on her ass, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"W-well…okay then." Emma stutters with a nod before quickly making her way out of the restroom.

**Review and let me know if i should continue please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desires**

**Chapter 2**

**Prompt**: Brittany gets a were!peen for 3-4 days a month. Because of all the were!hormones she is super horny the first day, all she can think of is sex and does inappropriate things like semi-humping santana in the hall as she bends over to pick something up etc and is eyeing up every girl she sees in school. Santana's all jealous but knows brittany would never cheat. At the end of the day Brittany has had enough and bend santana over something and fucks her roughly and desperately from behind, as she's super horny she can't wait for pleasantries, santana's used to it, afterwards brittany is back to normal (hormonally!)and is all apologetic. for the other 2-3 days they bonk like rabbits but its fluffy sex!

Established brittana please

Bonus if santana says something like "can you please not Look at rachel/quinn/tina/mercedes/miss pilsbury/miss holiday/whoever like that?" while they're at school and brittany is distracted by were!hormones!

Long prompt is long! :)

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana make their way into history class hand in hand, and sit down in their seats next to one another. "Are you feeling better?" Santana asks, bringing their interlaced hands up to her lips, placing a kiss on the back of the blonde's hand. She knew how uncomfortable Brittany would get the first day she would grow her penis, because of all the hormones.<p>

"It helped, thank you." Brittany responds with a smile, leaning over placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. She was still hard, but she didn't want to let Santana in on just how much pain she was really in. The blow job Santana had given her had really helped, but then getting caught by Miss. Pillsbury and the look on the woman's face and the confidence Santana had shown, just turned her on even more.

"Hola classe" The girls hear making them look up at the familiar voice to see Miss. Holiday walking through the door. Both girls immediately smile and look at one another before turning their attention to the substitute.

Miss Holiday looks over at the girls and sees their interlaced hands making her smile. They had come to her when they were still trying to figure things out between the two of them, and was happy to see that they had seemingly worked things out and had finally gotten together.

A little bit later into class Santana was busily doing her book work while Brittany was more focused on the blonde at the front of the room. Miss Holiday was busy writing on the black board and Brittany's eyes were glued to her ass, watching as it wiggled around slightly as the blonde erased some things on the board. She felt herself getting even harder and she glanced over at Santana quickly, hoping she hadn't been caught staring at the teacher, but her girlfriend was still concentrating hard on the work.

Suddenly Santana stands up and startling Brittany slightly. She walks up to the front of the room and Brittany's eyes stay glued to the brunette, traveling up her toned legs, landing on her ass, that her skinny jeans were complementing oh so well. Brittany couldn't wait to shove her dick inside that perfect ass.

Brittany let out a groan as the thoughts of herself fucking Santana played through her head, and she got even harder. She moves her eyes off the Latina's ass and watches as she talks to Miss Holiday, getting help with one of the problems.

She watches the two intently when suddenly Miss Holiday grabs Santana and pushes her up against the desk, kissing her hungrily. Santana's hands run down the blonde's body and stop at her ass, squeezing it with her hands as Miss Holiday lets out a loud moan. "Brittany?" The blonde hears Santana's voice say, snapping her from her thoughts.

She looks next to her and sees Santana sitting back down in her seat, looking at her confused, "Oh hi." The blonde says sheepishly, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. "Did you figure it out?" Brittany asks, looking down at the brunette's paper, trying to avoid a certain conversation.

Santana just narrows her eyes at the blonde but nods her head, "Yes I did." She affirms, before going back to her work. Brittany lets out a sigh, and looks down at her paper which had nothing written on it. She picks up her pencil and reads the first problem, before letting her eyes avert to the side where miss holiday was bent over next to her helping a student. "You are not checking out Miss holiday!" Santana yells, making Brittany jump around, her eyes widening.

The blonde looks around the room and smiles sheepishly at the other students in the classroom, whose attention Santana had caught. "San, of course not." Brittany whispers leaning over towards the girl. "I just looked over and her ass was just in my face." The blonde says defensively making Santana roll her eyes.

"I understand you get hormonal or whatever, but stop checking everyone out! God!" The brunette says, frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. Brittany smiles and tilts her head looking over at her girlfriend. "What?" The brunette almost shouts as the blonde just continues staring at her with a smug smile.

"You're jealous." Brittany states, making Santana's eyes widen.

"What no! Of course I'm not jealous!" Santana says quickly, folding her arms over her chest. "It's just, I am your girlfriend. I am the only one you should be looking at okay?" Santana says, folding her arms over her chest insecurely.

"It's really sexy when you're jealous." Brittany says in a low voice, leaning even closer to the brunette so she was whispering in her ear. "Maybe you should show me who I belong to." She moans into the Latina's ear, making shivers go up her spine. Brittany pulls away from Santana and smiles when she sees the brunette swallow hard. She had her.

Santana looks down at the bulge in Brittany's pants before looking back up to meet Brittany's blue eyes that were smiling at her. The brunette inhales deeply but turns back to her work, "I have to finish this." She says, making Brittany groan.

Brittany slides down in her chair, resting her head against the back of it as her eyes make their way back to Miss Holiday who was now sitting behind the desk, texting on her phone. Since when did they have to do work anyways? Miss Holiday never gave out busy work, she was always up entertaining the students. She rolled her eyes as the thought of Mr. Shue came into her mind. It was probably his fault, ever since they had been dating she had changed.

Brittany's eyes travel down to the curves of Miss Holiday's breasts that were being squeezed out the top of her tight shirt. Her hand absentmindedly moves down to the crotch of her pants as she begins rubbing herself once again. Her thoughts then fly to Santana as her eyes follow, making sure she hadn't been caught again.

She decides to watch her own girlfriend instead of the substitute and lets her eyes wonder down to Santana's cleavage. Brittany loved Santana's boobs, she loved them before the boob job, of course, but now they were even better. She just wanted to take them and squeeze them together around her hard dick and tittie fuck the shit out of them. "Fuck." The blonde hisses out as she throws her head back in frustration.

She looks up to see Santana glance over at her for a brief moment before looking down at her work. Brittany sighs and reaches over, grabbing Santana's right hand that had just been sitting limply on the desk. The brunette doesn't look up from her work and Brittany brings her hand down to her crotch, rubbing the Latina's hand over her hardening member. She places her hand on top of Santana's guiding it around, and cupping her dick through her jeans as Brittany let out a moan.

Santana quickly becomes aware of what Brittany was doing and looks around the classroom making sure nobody was watching before turning her attention to the blonde. "What are you doing?" She hisses, but leaves her hand where it was.

"San…" Brittany whines desperately. "I need you. I fucking need you now." The blonde groans, rubbing Santana's hand harder and faster against her erect penis that was trying to poke out of her jeans.

Santana snatches her hand away, much to the blonde's disliking who lets out a rather loud disapproving sound. "You're going to have to wait until school is over." Santana hisses in response.

Finally it was the end of the day and the two girls walked out of the choir room hand in hand, towards their lockers. Brittany leaned up against the lockers as she watched Santana open hers. "You're so mean." The blonde says, narrowing her eyes at Santana.

Santana turns her head to look at Brittany and just smirks upon seeing her face. She turns her head back to her locker and shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about." Santana says innocently, as she placed the last of her things into her backpack.

"Yeah right." Brittany retorts, rolling her eyes. "You knew exactly what you were doing giving me that little lap dance in glee." The blonde adds, folding her arms over her chest.

"I did not give you a lap dance." Santana says pointedly as she closes her locker, and faces her girlfriend.

Brittany lets out a bitter laugh, and glares at the woman before her, "Yeah well you were grinding up on me while Mercedes and Artie sang their song like it was nobody's business." She says, making Santana only smirk again.

Santana takes a step closer to her girlfriend, leaving only an inch between them, and leans into her ear, "You loved it." She says in a husky voice before taking the blonde's earlobe in-between her teeth.

Brittany visibly swallows as Santana pulls away from her, staring at her with a mischievous smile on her face. The blonde grabs Santana's hand and drags her down the hallway, ignoring the Latina's protest. She pulls her into an empty classroom and shuts the door behind them, pinning Santana up against it as her lips meet Santana's in a hungry kiss.

Santana kisses back just as fiercely for a few moments before pulling back, panting. She tries to suppress a moan as she feels Brittany's lips attach to her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, "Britt." She pants out, trying to get the other girls attention. "Let's go to my house." She breaths out, arching her back off the wall, pressing herself even more into Brittany.

"No." Brittany says simply and firmly. She pulls back and looks straight into Santana's eyes. "I need you now." She adds before pulling the girl up off the door. She pulls her towards the desk at the front of the room and pushes the brunette to where she falls slightly, catching herself with her hands on the desk. Brittany walks up behind Santana and presses her crotch up against Santana's ass, and leans down to the girl's ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard on this desk Santana." Brittany moans out before placing hot wet kisses on the Latina's caramel flesh.

Santana lets out a moan and pushes herself back, grinding her ass against Brittany's dick through her jeans making the taller girl moan loudly.

Brittany wastes no more time and brings her hands down to Santana's pants, unbuttoning them, and sliding them off the Latina's toned legs along with her thong. Brittany feels her cock twitch at the sight of Santana's already dripping wet pussy in front of her. She must not have been the only one turned on all day.

Brittany pulls her own pants off, letting out a content sigh as she frees her erect penis from the confinements of her boy shorts. She takes her long shaft in her hand, stroking it as she brings it closer to Santana's pussy, rubbing the head of it against the Latina's soft, wet flesh, making them both moan. "You're so fucking wet San." Brittany moans, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Before Santana could even respond, her word gets cut off as Brittany slams her dick inside of Santana without any warning. "Oh fuck, Britt." Santana moans as Brittany starts pumping her cock hard in and out of the Latina at a furious pace. "Oh fuck your cock is so big." She yells, gripping onto the side of the desk as she tries to keep up with Brittany's furious pace.

Hearing Santana's moans from beneath her, spurred Brittany on as she start going at an unbelievingly faster pace. Rhythm was lost; the blonde was erratically moving her hips, pumping her dick into Santana as fast as she could. She had been hard all day long; she needed release, and she needed it bad.

"You like that baby? You like when I fuck you hard?" Brittany grunts out breathlessly as she continues her fast pace. Santana just nods and lets out another loud moan, not being able to form any sentences at the moment. Brittany grabs Santana's hair and pulls Santana's head back as she leans in closer. "Tell me you like it baby." Brittany says, slowing down her pace, but pumping in even harder making Santana lose her balance as her whole upper body falls onto the desk.

Santana lets out a few grunts as she feels the blonde going impossibly deep and hard inside of her, and she tries to form a sentence, "I…I fucking love it when you fuck me hard Britt." She finally breaths out, making Brittany smile triumphantly. "Take my pussy baby!" Santana adds as the blonde picks up her pace once again.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Brittany breaths out as her grip on Santana's hips tighten.

Santana moans, and picks herself back up off the desk, "Fill me up with your cum baby! I Want all your fucking cum inside me B!" Santana moans as she feels her own climax approaching.

A few more hard thrusts Brittany feels herself cumming as she pushes herself even deeper into Santana, "Yeah baby take it! Take my cum!" Brittany grunts as strings of cum shoot out of her, filling Santana up.

Santana lets out a scream as she feels Brittany's hot cum shooting inside of her, "Fuck your cum feels so good inside of me!" She pants out as the feeling of Brittany's cum inside of her brings her into her own mind blowing orgasm.

Brittany continues pumping herself in and out of Santana slowly as they both come down from their highs. She offers one last thrust as she feels the last of her sperm shoot out of her body, before collapsing onto Santana's back, burying her head in the crook of the Latina's neck.

After the blonde catches her breath she quickly stands up, and pulls out of Santana, earning a whimper from the small Latina. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and brings her head down next to the darker girls, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She whispers, her voice laced with guilt and concern. She hadn't meant to be that rough, but it was as if someone had taken over her body.

Santana just merely nods, not yet having the strength to speak. Brittany continues to look down at her with concern, and brushes a stray piece of hair behind the girl's ear. Santana looks over and smile softly at the blonde, "I'm fine." She reassures, before slowly standing up on wobbly legs.

Brittany takes Santana into her arms, and holds her close, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just really needed you. I didn't hurt you did it?" Brittany questions, stroking Santana's hair, desperately trying to sooth the girl who she thought to be hurt.

Santana lets out a giggle, and pulls slightly away from the bone crushing embrace, "I'm not hurt." She says, looking deep into the blonde's eyes, "I kind of liked it." She admits shyly, as a blush spreads across Brittany's cheeks . "Come on. You're staying at my house for the weekend." Santana says, pulling away from the hug.

They both begin getting dressed and Brittany smiles over at her, "You're parents are still gone right?" She asks with an innocent smile. Santana just nods her head, and takes Brittany's hand in her own before leading her out of the classroom.

Review and let me know what you think and if you'd like more please :)


End file.
